nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes of Power
Have you ever wondered what the heck the strongest people could destroy? Whelp, this will make it a bit easier to understand. I will go from the WEAKEST to the STRONGEST you could be by level of Destructive Capability. I may even use some characters just for reference to show just how powerful you would need to be in order to destroy something of that caliber. Tiers having N/A in front of them are awaiting character qualification. The Tiers Tier 16 16-C Rock Level: Lexie, Lunari 16-B House Level: Io, Rosa 16-A Block Level: Mei Ling Lin, Phantom (Base) Tier 15 15-C City Level: Grief, Cyrus, Scylla, Arnzarel, AZB, JSB 15-B Large City Level: Ophelia, Lilith, JSB (L.A) 15-A County Level: Phantom (Delta) Tier 14 14-C Multi-County Level: N/A 14-B State Level: Arraura 14-A Multi-State Level: N/A Tier 13 13-C Country Level: God Grief, Neo 13-B Multi-Country Level: Jules 13-A Continent Level: Cydik (Techno Armor) Tier 12 12-C Hemisphere Level: Balia, Neo (Overdrive) 12-B Multi-Continent Level: N/A 12-A Small Star Level: N/A Tier 11 11-C Dwarf Planet Level: N/A 11-B Moon Level: Dalton (Base Form) 11-A Planet Level: Eden (Base Form), Jules (Enforcer) Tier 10 10-C Middle Star Level: Nathan (Base Form) 10-B Multi-Planet Level: Spike, Kenzie 10-A Sun Level: Micheal Tier 9 9-C Solar System Level: Nate (2nd Super form), Neo (Supernova), Kenzie (Extra Angry) 9-B Multi-Solar System Level: Nathan (Super Form) Spike (Aero Form) 9-A Galaxy Level: Xirsec (Contained Hydra) Ty (Base Form) Micheal (Super Form) Kenzie (Dark Form) Tier 8 8-C Multi-Galaxy Level: Nathan (Hyper/Super 2 Form) The Lich King 8-B Universe Level: Nick (3rd Super Form) Micheal (Super Form + Family's Power) Spike (Universal Form) 8-A Multi-Universe Level: Johnny (Base Form) Tier 7 7-C Multiverse Level: Luck 7-B Multi-Multiverse Level: Mia, Base Blade 7-A Hyperverse Level: Valen (Hyper Balanced 6 Form) Tier 6 6-C Multi-Hyperverse Level: Xia (Base Form) 6-B Omniverse Level: Legna (Base Form) Angel (Base Form) 6-A Multi-Omniverse Level: N/A Tier 5 5-C Dimension Level: Nick (Max Mystic Form) Nathan (Max Mythical Form), Fate 5-B Multi-Dimensional Level: Ty (Super Form) 5-A Multimension Level: Legna (Dark Form) Tier 4 4-C Multi-Multimensional Level: Destiny, Jay 4-B Hypermension Level: Tenyu (Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic God Form), Justin 4-A Multi-Hypermensional Level: Karma Tier 3 3-C Omnimension Level: Base Vuxo, Spati 3-B Multi-Omnimensional Level: Xia (Restrained Dark Form), Justin (Super Form) 3-A Timeline Level: Nathan (Super + Super 2/Hyper + Mythical Form while Serious) Tier 2 2-C Multi-Timeline Level: Sarcasm (Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic God Form) Archie Nathan (Super + Super 2/Hyper + Mythical Form) 2-B Plane of Existence Level: Fan-fiction Ty (Base Form) Zela 2-A Multi-Plane of Existence Level: Armageddon, Archie Nathan (Mythical + OImni Boost) Tier 1 1-C Realm of Existence Level: Nick (Maximum Mystic Form + Hopes and Dreams Absorbed) 1-B Multi-Realm of Existence Level: Hyper Blade 1-A Infinity Level: Xia (Unrestrained Dark Form) Tier 0 0-C Post-Infinity Level: Archie Nathan (Super + Super 2/Hyper + Mythical + Omni Boost while Serious) 0-B Big Bang Level: N/A 0-A God of Creation Level: Vul, Xia (Divine Savior Form), Archie Nathan (Super + Super 2/Hyper + MLG + Ultimate MLG + Mythical + Omni Boost while Serious) Tier G G-C Beyond Creation: The Random Savage God, Supreme God Vuxo, Zigo, Omnita G-B Beyond All Creation: Supreme God Vuxo (Hyper Form), The Random Savage God (YOLO Form), Zigo (True Power), Omnita (Actually Trying AKA Full Power) G-A Beyond Everything that's not the Fandom/Internet: The Random Savage God (Savage Form), Supreme God Vuxo (Deathbringer Form) Tricktron, nickolasds, Dionisio Garcia, NeoBionicWarrior, Lunari64, Joshua the Hedgehog, all other users Tier ∞ ∞-C Websites: Saren the Dark Lynx ∞-B Entire Fandoms: N/A ∞-A Entire Internet: N/A (Because no character has the facking power to erase all of the internet .3.) Category:Reference Category:Inspiration Category:Lists